GREGCHELLA
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Wait for text from Perry (5h) Make an appearance at The Beverly in West Hollywood|location = The Beverly|rewards = +110 +220|previous = Greg's Billboard Ad|characters = |following = The Gregchella Vlog}}Rival has paid to put up an even LARGER billboard than yours, and it completely blocks your ad!! But Perry Young has a plan... Rival's billboard is promoting Brizzy's debut album, and Greg's is one of his favorite places to eat! You convince Brizzy to put on an epic concert with Greg's Restaurant catering the event: GREGCHELLA! Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +250 +3 Dialogue Planning GREGCHELLA= |Dialogue #1 = Un-freakin-believable. Even after (Rival) is out of my life she/he still manages to mess with me! |Your Dialogue #1 = What's wrong?? |Dialogue #2 = Just learned (Rival) paid to put up an even LARGER billboard than ours. It completely blocks our ad!! Greg is NOT happy. I promised we would help boost his biz. Get this tho, (Rival)'s billboard is promoting Brizzy's debut album. OF COURSE (Rival) got herself front and center on the ad w Brizzy. Wait. Just got an idea. Brizzy is a local rapper... I recall him mentioning Greg's was one of his favorite places to eat! I think I have a plan! |Your Dialogue #2 = What's the plan? |Dialogue #3 = GREGCHELLA! HAHAH! |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' ...huh? '''2 Bless you. |Dialogue #4 = 1''' Going to get in touch with Brizzy's manager and get Brizzy to text you, k? '''2 Lol hear me out, I think this could work. I'm going to get in touch with Brizzy's manager and get Brizzy to text you, k? YOU'RE going to work your charm on Brizzy. Convince Brizzy to put on an epic concert with Greg's Restaurant catering the event! |Your Dialogue #4 = a''' Greg and Brizzy both win! '''b Why ME? |Dialogue #5 = a''' Exactly! '''b Maybe because I'm (Rival)'s ex :^. Brizzy probably doesn't think too highly of me. But YOU. You're Kendall and Kylie's cool friend! He'll listen to you...I think. I'll go make the call now. Be ready to turn up that charm and convince Brizzy. If homeboy is as clever as I've heard, it shouldn't take much convincing at all! |Your Dialogue #5 = Hope this works :p }} |Dialogue #1 = Yo what's happenin girl? Manager says you need to talk. What's on ur mind? |Your Dialogue #1 = (Explain about Gregchella.) |Dialogue #2 = For real? Lol. Sounds like a solid business move for me right now actually. My debut album bout to drop soon too. could use all the publicity I can get, u kno? So I put on this huge party and greg's caters all the food yeah? Aight let's do it. good deal... GREGCHELLA is ON! I'll have my peeps set it up. |Your Dialogue #2 = Nice! Wow, really? Just like that? |Dialogue #3 = I kno a smart business move when I see one! Gotta hustle and seize opportunity when you can ;) you know how it is. gotta go deal with this annoying (Rival) situation right now, c you at the party? |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' I'll be there! '''2 (Ask about (Rival).) |Dialogue #4 = 2''' everyone been tellin me that she's jus tryin to ride me to the top of the charts for fame. Don't even sweat it. I kno what I'm doin. Peace. |Your Dialogue #4 = '''2 Peace }} |Dialogue #1 = Got word from Brizzy's manager. GREGCHELLA is getting set up! Knew your charm would handle it ;^) |Your Dialogue #1 = :D what next? |Dialogue #2 = I tell Greg the great news and you make an appearance at Gregchella! We really turned this possible loss into a win. Told you we make a fantastic team! :^D |Your Dialogue #2 = Yes we do! :D |Dialogue #3 = Have fun at Gregchella :^) |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' For sure! '''2 You're not coming? |Dialogue #4 = 2''' Risk running into the two-faces beast that is (Rival)? No thank you! Lol. Not ready for that encounter just yet. Need to level up still and get some better armor lol. I don't need to stand there while (Rival) gloats to me about how her new man has it going on, putting me down... You go on and have fun without me this time :^) it's all good |Your Dialogue #4 = '''2 Suit yourself :P }} |-| Tweet= |-| At GREGCHELLA= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)! |Your Dialogue #1 = EMILY! |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Come here and give me a hug, babe! I've missed you so much! |Your Dialogue #2 = (Hug Emily.) |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Perry heard that there was a call for some models to make an appearance here and told me you'd be here too... I had to take the opportunity to come hang out. Life has been so crazy with work lately, but I know I'm putting in the ground work for my future. Perry says you two are responsible for this whole party, is that true? |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' Mostly me... '''2 Mostly Perry... 3''' We're a great team! |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''2 He's a clever guy and I always knew he'd make it. Just not with (Rival)! Still, I think you're giving yourself too little credit... 3''' Clearly! Don't get me wrong though, I know Perry is awesome at what he does, but you're probably giving yourself too little credit... '''1&'2'&'3' I always said you had a good mind for business and one day you'd build an empire around yourself! For you, accomplishing all your dreams is just a matter of time. Meanwhile, I just got lucky to get in with Angelo Gatti's modeling group... |Your Dialogue #4 = No, you deserve it! |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Thanks, (Y/N). I really appreciate that. Believe me, I've worked SO HARD to get where I am... it'll happen for you too, I'm sure of it. Speaking of working hard, I wish Kendall and Kylie could have made it. I haven't seen them in forever, but they're busy on a whole new level. |Your Dialogue #5 = Tell me about it... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = One day, we're either going to be so famous and busy that we'll never see each other anymore... OR, we'll all be working together! Okay, no more work talk. It's time to UNWIND! Let's PARTY! |Your Dialogue #6 = (Party with Emily.) }} |Dialogue #1 = What is (Rival) doing on the stage with Brizzy? |Your Dialogue #1 = Trying, WAY too hard. }} Category:Goals